Pierrot
The Stage is Set! The Actors Ready! Lights, Audience, Action! Pierrot is here! History The man known as Pierrot is a member of the Laughing Court, a clandestine organization with a long history of influencing politics. It began in the renaissance, and operated for many years out of Vatican City. Who would look for shady dealings in the city of god? Among the Laughing Court, Pierrot is widely considered one of the more...eccentric members. While most of the laughing court have no particular qualms about killing, Pierrot sets up an elaborate downfall for them beforehand, to better enjoy what he sees as truly enjoyable entertainment. Some members of the Laughing Court prefer to influence the chain of events through political manipulation, others through assassination or other means. They aren't unified in a specific goal as such, and it is not unheard of for two Courtiers to come into conflict. There are no official documents pertaining to the man known as Pierrot, and his true name, appearance, and nationality are unknown. He's been on the wanted list for INTERPOL for the last six years, after a string of high-profile murders involving several arab oil tycoons, as well as being a person of interest in the killings of several drug cartels, arms dealers, and a U.S. Senator. Any motive beyond his own entertainment is unknown. Appearance Pierrot dresses entirely in garish clothing, often in highly contrasting color palettes. No one knows what face lies behind the smiling mask. Hair color unknown, distinguishing marks unknown, race unknown. Pierrot is covered entirely in his clothing, reminiscent of a renaissance harlequin. Personality Pierrot's motivations can best be described as “Tragedy is the sweetest form of Comedy!”, a motto which the man seems to live by. Nothing is sweeter to him, than watching hope collapse into despair. He appears from all reports to have a keen interest in theatre, music, and classical literature. He despises modern comedians with a passion, and finds their brand of humor entirely vulgar. Relationships Even among other Courtiers, Pierrot is considered....Disconcerting, at best. Most people actively avoid interactions with Pierrot, even those in the eccentric court. Powers and Skills The Laughing Court makes use of several highly invasive surgeries and neural implants, to remove the limits on a body's range of movement and increase a Courtier's reaction time. The end result is that anyone who finds themselves facing a Courtier, will have to deal with a dancing, laughing, stabbing whirlwind. Freedom of Movement: Pierrot has no range of motion limitations in his shoulders, hips, elbows, and knees. His spine can rotate much further than that of a normal human being, as well. Enhanced Agility: Pierrot has a level of dexterity and agility that makes even trained performers look like ignorant brutes. Enhanced Reflex: Pierrot's ability to interpret incoming stimuli and react appropriately is heavily boosted. While this does not translate to being especially quick-thinking, his reflexes are an automatic response. His brain automatically interprets incoming cues, from sounds, changes in local air pressure, muzzle flashes, etc and forms an appropriate response. Trivia Pierrot despises comedians, and dislikes basketball. His favorite color is red. Category:Character